ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Peridot
Peridot 'is an Era 2 Homeworld Gem and the keeper of the Homeworld's Kindergarden. 'Appearance Peridot has lime-green skin and pale chartreuse yellow hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. Her true eye color is unknown at this time but can be presumed to be some shade of green or blue, due to being tinted by the yellow color of her visor. Her mouth and tongue are bluish-grey, and she has a pointed upper lip. Her gemstone is located on her forehead and is shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners. She wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly lighter green, with a darker-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a yellow portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings cover her feet and feature yellow toes and yellow diamond-shaped knee pads. She is never seen without her visor, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes yellow-green. She has a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a round chest. Her thighs are visible and crystal green thong and her naval are exposed. When wearing the Limp Enhancer, she gain much more robotic looks with darker green and yellow diamond details with free-floating fingers. 'Personality' Initially, Peridot appeared to be calculating, ruthless, and loyal, as shown in her readiness to kill Steven and the other Crystal Gems, she is shown to be uncaring as she destroyed one of her own robonoids or a simple mistake and insults others. she would even mock her fellow homeworld gems. However, she does soon start to like steven after he showed his skills in battle, and after she was captured, Peridot was surprised that steven unbubbled her and let her stay in the temple, she soon starts acting less annoying and more caring. 'History' Peridot is an extremely young gem, being only 10 years old in human years which is like a baby for homeworld. However she showed high intelligence and learning ability's, higher then even the era 1 peridot's, which is why she was promoted to a manager of kindergartens much eelier then usual peridot's and given a higher position. She was soon transformed to handling the progress of the cluster project of the earth, and was also assigned to work under jasper. 'Powers And Abilities' Peridot is a extremely smart gem, smarter then the other homeworld peridot's and is clever enough to get a much higher rank in such a short time. her intelligence is almost as high as a young Galvan, as stated by trix when he scanned her gem after she was captured. Her Limb Enhancer gives her many different ability's, such as enhance strength and speed, durability and wall walking. her suit can create rockets on the back and can generate destabilizing gem energy to destabilize gems. Her robotic arms can transform into cannons, blades and even a electric whip. Peridot is also hard to puff, as she stated that peridot's are tougher then they look. she can flash light from her gem to make a flashlight. she is very good as building things. Her right robotic arm has a tractor beam in it. 'Equipment' Besides her Limp Enhancer, her gem weapon is a bunch of grenades that are very powerful, she also has a gem destabilizer with her. 'Weaknesses' As an Era 2 gem, Peridot does not have many standard gem ability's like shape sifting. Without her Limb Enhancers, Peridot is as weak as a human child, even weaker then steven. She is afraid of turtles, which trix and turquoise find hilarious. 'Power Level' 'Base' 'Limb Enhancer' 'Relationship' 'Steven Universe' At first Peridot had a deep hatred for steven as he destroyed her robonoids and humiliated her on more then a few occasions, and she was disgusted by the fact he was half organic. but as time moved on, she grew to respect him and made a friendship with steven after he let her stay at the temple on his couch. Peridot soon then after started being attracted to steven and his many quality's, and as her love grew, so did her jealousy when she saw him talking to other females. After steven learned sunstone betrayed him, Peridot and steven became a official couple and started dating. 'Trix the Omnitrix' Peridot as a gem of science was fascinated with trix and his high tech level, stating that she had never seen a tech level higher then 17 before. however trix and Peridot don't seem to like each other, as Peridot is annoyed with trix acting like more than a weapon and trix is annoyed with Peridot for acting high and mighty and insulting everybody. since trix is a machine and not a gem, Peridot calls him "rusty bolt" instead of her usual "clod" insult. after she joined the crystal gems, trix and Peridot relationship grew and the two eventually became good friends. 'Jasper' while Peridot does respect jasper and follow her orders, she is annoyed with jasper's brute attitude and her bossy demeanor. Peridot even on some accounts fears jasper, for what she might do to Peridot if she fails her. Peridot loves to see jasper get smashed by atomicsmash, which Peridot thinks is one of Steven's best aliens. 'Lapis Lazuli' unlike the Peridot from steven universe, Peridot does not seem interested in lapis romantically, and even sometimes thinks the water gem is way to depressing. after lapis started to live at the temple, Peridot would often try to get lapis to cheer up, or just keep lapis away from "her steven". 'Pearl' Peridot initially held a large amount of disdain towards Pearl, being that Pearls are servants on Homeworld and Peridot's are considered higher ranking. Since reforming and willingly living with the Crystal Gems, Peridot has been particularly dismissive of Pearl. but soon the two seemed to get along better, while still butting heads now and again 'Garnet' Peridot initially held a large amount of hostility towards Garnet, calling her a "filthy war machine". Peridot also has stated that she does not understand why Garnet remains fused despite not being in a fight. 'Amethyst' While originally carrying the same amount of contempt towards her and the other Crystal Gems, it is revealed in "Too Far" that she sees Amethyst as being hierarchically above the other Crystal Gems as a Quartz, being the only "real" Gem. Peridot initially derives a sense of positive reinforcement from Amethyst's being entertained by her many commentaries on Earth and the other Gems but goes too far when she unwittingly offends Amethyst by bluntly pointing out that she is technically a "defective" Gem. Peridot is shown to care about her, as she was really concerned when a run-away drill was about to hit Amethyst, pushing her out of the way. After she saves Amethyst from the malfunctioning drill and apologizes to her (through a tape-recorder), the two seem to be in a better standing. 'Turquoise' Peridot and turquoise have a deep hatred for each other, but it might be because Peridot stated that peridot's and turquoise's have a deep hatred for one another at homeworld, but soon after Peridot learns the reason turquoise hates her is because Peridot tried to kill turquoise family when she captured steven and the gems. Peridot now tries her best to get her end turquoise to be friends and get along. 'Yellow Diamond' Peridot like all other gem under yellow diamond respects her and follows her orders without question. In "Catch and Release" Peridot states that she has not received a response from Yellow Diamond since her distress message in "Cry for Help". Despite this, Peridot seems almost to worship her, for example when she called her "magnificent" in the episode "It Could've Been Great". This may also be the case for the other Diamonds as well, as she called them "flawless beings" in "Message Received", but praises Yellow Diamond the most as she called her "the most perfect, the most reasonable, rationale, efficient decider ever to exist in the universe". but soon after, Peridot learns how cruel and unforgiving yellow diamond is, and decided to leave her and join the crystal gems, even calling yellow diamond a clod to her face. 'Trivia' *Peridot is one of Semir10000's favorite gems, which is why he want her and steven to have a romantic relationship. *Peridot's favorite alien is upgrade, for his ability to upgrade any tech. *Peridot seems to like eating food, as she enjoyed eating the piece of cake steven gave her Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Steven 10 Characters